The Boy And The Wolf
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: While out on a nightime hike out in Monte Woods,Ed decides to tell Snoopy,Andy and Olaf the story of how he and his wolf companion Herman first met.
1. Chapter 1

The Boy And The Wolf

A Peanuts Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Campfire Fun

It was the middle of a dark,quiet and peaceful night out in the depths of Monte Woods in Sparkyville,Minnesota,and Ed,Herman,Snoopy,Andy and Olaf were all sitting by a bonfire and roasting some s'mores in the woods,for they were actually on a pre-Beagle Scout test hike that would allow them to know the ins and outs of the land for when they would take Woodstock and the rest of scouts out for a legit survival hike. The reason that Ed and Herman appeared to be among their ranks was that they were actually on their way to the main town area for a visit,until they ended up coming across the beagles in the early morning hours and decided to join them on their hike,and due to the fact that Herman,a literal wolf was with them as well,it certainly did throw off Andy and Olaf for a while and filled up their heads with worry of being bitten and turning into werebeagles,especially since the later ended up getting bitten by a wolf along with Gracie once,but eventually they did manage to warm up to the wolf due to him being very friendly and quite frankly harmless overall.

"Well gang,it looks like our test hike was a smashing success,we'll head back tomorrow and get the scouts ready for the real thing." Snoopy happily remarked with a deep sense of accomplishment as he took one of his marshmallows out of the fire before Andy nodded his head and enthusiastically agreed "Wait till the scouts see what this one has in store,they're gonna be in for a loop for sure." to which Olaf nonchalantly asked while he began roasting a marshmallow kabob "In for a loop due to the hike or them seeing a wolf with us? You two are coming right?"

"Sure we are,I'm always down to be working in my own field." Ed nodded his head and cheerfully agreed to join the beagle scouts on their hike as Herman smiled and saluted like a soldier before Snoopy enthusiastically added while he made a double s'more sandwhich "Well it's good to have you two on board,but going back to your question Olaf,Woodstock already met Herman quite a while ago when us and the round headed kid went out to get a friend of his,and he always likes to tell his bird friends all about everything he does." to which Andy chuckled and joked in response with an evil grin "Well I'm gonna bring a camera just in case they flip out so I can film their reactions."

"Gee Andy,I didn't know you had a dark side,I like it." Ed softly gasped and stated in shock that Andy would ever consider pulling a stunt like that which resulted in the group laughing hysterically for a few moments before Olaf grew a somewhat evil smile and playfully added "You should see us on April Fools then." to which Ed's right eye widened out of shock while he glanced over at the fat beagle and retorted "Man you guys are evil little rascals,I really like that." which prompted Snoopy to egotistically remark in response "They don't call us the world famous April Fools champions for nothing."

As the group continued to chat and roast s'mores around the slowly dying out fire,Ed suddenly seemed to have gotten an idea in mind since he perked up and enthusiastically asked out of curiosity as Snoopy put some more wood in the fire "Hey Snoopy,Olaf,did Andy ever tell y'all about the time I left my old orphanage?" to which the two beagles nodded their heads while Snoopy calmly confirmed that his brother did "Yes he did,on a fishing trip to be more precise,why?" before Ed grew a smug grin and suggested in response "Because now that y'all know all about THAT story,why don't I tell y'all about how me and Herman fist met?"

Immediately the three beagles ooed and gasped out of excitement and intrigue after hearing that as they quickly huddled up closer to the fire and redirected all their attention over to the hermit,and even the wolf raised an eyebrow out a small sense of surprise as well before Ed chuckled and jokingly asked "So I'll take that as a yes then?" to which the beagles ecstatically nodded their heads while the boy sighed and happily began his story "Well,here goes,now this happened shortly after I left the orphanage,about a day I think if my memory is correct,and it all started one lovely little morning."

**Next Chapter: The Meeting Ground.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Meeting Ground

_**YEARS EARLIER**_

It had been about five days ever since Ed had finally cut all existing ties he had with the orphanage and decided to live his life away from society and instead in the wilderness due to all the bullying he had received from some of his peers,and ESPECIALLY after getting his left eye blinded by the now imprisoned bully,Arin. Even though Ed had made two friends that were actually able to see past his ability to fluently talk to any animal of any species,the boy still felt that he wouldn't be able to properly fit in a normal household should he ever get adopted,so when he finally had the chance and barely survived an encounter with Arin that cost him his eye,he set sail from the docks of Sparkyville and didn't look back.

It was the middle of one lovely little morning in a small forest away in Minnesota's country side and Ed himself was blissfully walking through the woods while he carried a small sack of fish he caught from a nearby river,and while the slowly rising sun along with some god rays sliced through the numerous trees. Ed's overalls had since gotten slightly more stained and dirty along with his hair and overall hygiene,but he didn't really care or mind it at all since for the first time in what felt like forever,he felt truly happy where he was and didn't feel somewhat depressed or imprisoned about it.

Sometime later Ed was sitting around a small campfire and cooking a piece of fish he had caught on a small spit as he sighed and happily said to himself while he took a small bite "Well here's to another day of freedom Eddo,no responsibilities,no one telling you what to do all the time,and certainly no psychopathic bullies who want to slice your eye out." before he tossed the spit aside,stood up,stretched his arms and stated as he put out the fire and grabbed his sack "Alright,gotta keep moving and get out of the state,because if Arin somehow snitched on me to the police,oh boy then it's gonna be a real manhunt out here soon."

As Ed cleaned up his campfire spot;did everything he could to prevent himself from being followed by anyone and began to make his way towards the state border,he took a big whiff of the fresh morning air and cheerfully remarked while the sounds of chirping birds started to ring throughout the forest "I love the smell of the great outdoors,the fresh grass and naturally scented pine trees can never keep me away. I mean why didn't I do this ages ago? This is the best decision I've ever made,what was I thinking with wanting to get adopted and having to spend your whole life in a regular old household?"

However it was then and there that another idea that Ed surprisingly hadn't thought about yet had suddenly crept into his mind as he slowly stopped in his tracks and meekly continued while he slowly began to develop a more somber and guilt filled frown "But….I can definitely say that this isn't what mom and dad must have wanted for me….and you two must be furious with what I've done aren't y'all? But even if I have to do it differently,I'm gonna become somebody out here mom,I don't know how exactly but I am,I have to...somehow." before the boy continued to head down the forest path.

_**Ed:**_

_Proud of your boy._

_I'll make you proud of your boy._

_Believe me._

_Bad as I've been Ma._

_You're in for a pleasant surprise._

_I've wasted time._

_I've wasted me. _

_So say I'm slow for my age._

_A late bloomer._

_Okay I agree._

_That I've been one rotten kid._

_Some son._

_Some pride and some joy._

_But I'll get over these lousing up._

_Messing up._

_Screwing up times._

_You'll see Ma,now comes the better part. _

_Someone's gonna make good._

_Cross his stupid heart._

_Make good and finally make you._

_Proud of your boy._

_Tell me that I've been a louse and a loafer._

_You won't get a fight here no ma'am._

_Say I'm a goldbrick._

_A goof-off._

_No good._

_But that couldn't be all that I am._

_Water flows under the bridge._

_Let it pass._

_Let it go._

_There's no good reason that you should believe me._

_Not yet._

_I know but someday and soon._

_I'll make you proud of your boy._

_Though I can't make myself taller._

_Or smarter._

_Or handsome._

_Or wise._

_I'll do my best._

_What else can I do?_

_Since I wasn't born perfect like dad or you._

_Mom…..I will try to._

_Try hard to make you._

_Proud of your boy._

***AOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!***

It was then and there that what sounded like a high pitched howling to the east had suddenly interrupted Ed's little metaphorical talk with his mother as the boy stopped dead in his tracks and felt his body immediately tense up,but not for the reasons one would initially think,because instead of the howling sounding menacing or overpowering like one usually was,it rather sounded very hurt filled and distressed to which Ed raised an eyebrow and asked himself in confusion "Is that…..a wolf? Out here? And is it…...in trouble?" before he sighed,dropped his sack on the ground and quietly moaned while he started walking in the direction where the howling was coming from "Well,if I go out today,it won't be in an embarrassing way."

**Next Chapter: A Friendship Is Born**

"**Proud Of Your Boy." Copyright Of Walt Disney Records. Written By Alan Menken And Howard Ashman.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Friendship Is Born

As Ed continued to slowly but surely make his way towards the mysterious howling he had been hearing in the woods,he soon noticed that the howling itself was starting to slow and quiet down at the same time as he meekly thought to himself _"It's slowing down,what am I about to find here? Let's hope it's not what I think it is." _before he exited a single bush and found himself in the middle of a small glen,where the howling had suddenly and miraculously silenced. It was quite the beautiful sight given the lovely and cool autumn weather on display as Ed softly gasped at the sight of it,but he still knew that his main priority was searching for the source of the howling as he slapped himself in the face and stated in a determined tone of voice while he began to slowly walk around the glen "Ok focus,focus,you're not here to take pictures,you're here to find that-"

***AOOOOOOOOOOO!***

Suddenly what sounded like another howl had once again interrupted Ed's talking and pondering as the boy stopped yet again and kept himself completely silent while the howling continued to ring through the forest,and after about ten more seconds of concentrating and after the howling had suddenly stopped,Ed was finally able to guess where the noise was coming from as he slowly turned his head over to a moderately sized boulder by a small pond of water. Ed could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest and his head start to sweat profusely as he slowly made his over to the rock to see what was behind it,however all of that fear and tension in the boy's body would immediately be washed away and instead replaced with shock and confusion when he peeked his head out from the rock's side and saw what was behind it.

Rather than a towering,menacing beast twice the size of Ed's laying behind the rock like he was thinking it was,there was instead what appeared to be a small wolf cub with light grey/black fur laying down on the ground with a small puddle of blood next to his back left leg and paw,but unfortunately the source of the wound could not be spotted since the cub's tail had effectively covered it up. Ed was certainly caught off guard by this but for all of the wrong reasons by the mere sight of it as he quietly gasped in bewilderment,not only was there a real life wolf cub in his line of sight with no mother or father at all by his side,and not only did he appear to be wounded,but he also looked completely terrified and helpless since it once again howled out in pain.

"Oh my gosh. What happened to you?" Ed quietly asked himself in sheer awe and confusion as the cub continued to howl in agony,and it soon seemed that something inside of the boy had suddenly snapped as he grew a huge look of determination in his face and clenched up his fists while he slowly emerged from the other side of the rock. However it appeared that the wolf was able to hear the boy's own footsteps as it immediately stopped his howling and quickly turned his head over to the left to see the boy slowly walking towards him to which the cub instantly started whining in fear.

"Woah. Woah there little guy. I'm….not gonna hurt ya." Ed held out his hands and meekly tried to reassure the cub that he was safe in a loving and calm tone of voice as the wolf's whining seemed to quiet down a little,but not by a whole bunch,it was clear that the cub was having some serious trust issues due to him supposedly being incapable of moving,or at least enough for him to get out of his predicament.

"My name is Ed…..and I'm…...friendly,I'm not gonna hurt ya. Promise." Ed slowly introduced himself to the cub in a friendly and welcoming voice to which the cub's fearful whining finally subsided and was instead replaced by his body nervously shaking while Ed ever so slowly made his way over to him and crouched down to get closer to his size. Once Ed had finally reached the cub and had sat down next to his supposedly insured leg,he gave off a deep sigh and politely requested as he started to gently pet the cub's own fur "Please don't be afraid little fella,I'm different compared to other people...I understand critters like you better than the average person." and it seemed that the cub was slowly starting to warm up to the boy since it's shaking had slowed down to a more reasonable crawl.

"There,it's gonna be alright,now….I can tell that you're injured here,and if you show me…..I may be able to help you. Please?" Ed lightly patted the cub on his back and politely requested that he show him his wound to see if he could fix it up,and it seemed that the boy had finally gained the cub's overall trust as he slowly closed his eyes and lifted up his tail from where his leg was,and what Ed would be greeted by would shake him to the inner core because the cub's leg appeared to be caught in none other than a bear trap.

"Oh my gosh your leg! B-but I thought this was an animal reserve where hunting is illegal?" Ed gasped and exclaimed in utter shock as soon as he saw the bear trap around the cub's own leg before he angrily gritted his teeth and fiercely lamented while he tossed a rock into the nearby pond "Freaking poachers! I hate em!" to which the cub started whining again in pain,which prompted Ed to snap out of his anger filled daze and try to fix up the cub's problem.

"Alright,I'm gonna get you out of this thing." Ed sighed and heroically told the wolf as he quickly crouched down and tightly grabbed the bear trap with the intent to pry it open before he took a deep breath and told the cub "Okay,as soon as you feel some wiggle room,take your foot out because this is gonna be heavy,this also may hurt a little,but your foot's gotta come out." to which the cub nodded his head in agreement while the boy began to reopen the trap. To say that the trap was heavy and hard to open was a major understatement,Ed had to use every single ounce of his strength to open up the thing,but thankfully it didn't hurt the cub's leg a whole lot in the process. As soon as the cub could feel the slightest bit of wiggle room availble,he immediately lifted his leg up and moved it a few inches to the right so Ed could close the bear trap and toss it aside,with it barely just missing his pinky in the process.

"There…..that's better now isn't it?" Ed happily asked in a relieved and tired tone of voice as he was now heavily huffing due to the strain that the trap had put on his arms before he grabbed a small leaf off of a nearby tree and proceeded to wrap it around the cub's leg while he somberly remarked "I don't exactly have any bandages or first aid on me at the moment,so this will have to do. Can you stand?" to which the cub slowly began to stand up in response,and while it was obvious that he was limping and unable to properly balance himself,at the very least he was able to walk at all and didn't have to be crippled for the rest of his life.

Ed soon started to grow a small grin on his face after seeing that the cub was able to walk as he politely asked out of curiosity "So uh,where are your parents? Your mother and father must be worried sick about you." only for the cub to timidly hang his head down in sadness,and it seemed that this very reaction along with the fact that poachers were deliberately breaking the law and hunting here were enough for Ed to guess what had happened to the cub's parents since he grew a huge look of concern and softly gasped "Oh no,you don't have any parents do you? You're all alone out here are you?" to which the cub meekly nodded his head in response.

"Well,the thing is,I don't have any parents either. I guess me and you are not very different after all." Ed sighed and comfortingly tried to relate to the cub while he leaned down and began petting him on the head before he suddenly got an idea in mind and cheerfully suggested "Hey! Why don't you come along with me? I don't really have a home anyway and…..maybe me and you could go see the world. You know?" to which the cub lifted his head up and slowly began to grow a smile which was soon followed by the cub ecstatically yapping in agreement as it jumped up in Ed's arms and began licking him all over the face.

"Alright calm down." Ed laughed and happily tried to get the cub to stop his full frontal assault on his face to which the cub reluctantly obliged and started quietly giggling to himself before the boy suddenly perked up and pondered "You know if you're gonna be my partner now,you're gonna be needing a name….how does Herman sound?" to which the cub started happily barking in agreement while Ed sat him down on the ground and the two of them started to make their way back where the former had left his sack full of fish.

* * *

Sometime later on during the late hours of the day,Ed had since emptied out his entire sack of fish and had instead allowed Herman to get in it and be carried around due to his leg still bothering him a little and while they were crossing a small grassy field filled with cows,the boy slowly looked up at the yellow and orange sky and happily stated with a sigh "Well Mom,I think I'm now on my way to making you proud."

_**Ed:**_

_Hey._

_Gonna make you proud someday. _

_Gonna do great things._

_You'll see._

_Yeah it's in the hands of fate now._

_Just wait now._

_I've got this destiny._

_(Ed looks down at Herman and begins petting him on the head.)_

_My friend._

_You can count on me._

_We won't just get by._

_Hang on tight._

_And we'll have adventures._

_Diamonds and pearls._

_We'll rescues damsels._

_Did I mention girls?_

_And then._

_I'll pick a star from the sky._

_And all of our dreams will come true._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_You can count on me._

_(Passing of time starts showing Herman growing older,along with Ed rounding up his own crew members.)_

_**Ed's Thoughts:**_

_You can always count on me._

_Cause I got lots of plans._

_So stick with me._

_And there will be riches._

_And magical places._

_A private oasis out there in the sands._

_Till then._

_You keep on smiling through._

_And we'll get by on what's out there for free._

_You can count on me._

_Cause I'll make you proud someday._

_Cause I got this destiny._

_And I know I'll make good now._

_I should now._

_You can count on me._

_(Ed,Herman and his crew are all shown to be sleeping in the depths of a large pine tree.)_

**Next Chapter: Goodnight.**

"**You Can Count On Me." Copyright Of Walt Disney Records. Written By Alan Menken.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Epilouge

_**PRESENT DAY**_

"And I guess everything changed after that day,me and Herman became…..inseparable,aside from the times where I've had to do things by myself of course. But after that we pretty much became explorers,and over time we started recruiting more and more critters we came across as partners to the point where we basically had formed our own crew,and I honestly wouldn't have had it be any different." Ed sighed and happily concluded his story about how he and Herman first met while Snoopy,Andy and Olaf were getting ready to head off to bed,even to the point where the head beagle had put on his traditional green sleeping cap.

The three beagles were certainly left impressed and awestruck after hearing their friend's little tale as Andy dumbfoundely stated while Snoopy put out the fire "That sure was an out there way for you two to meet if I say so myself,and that was also a good campfire story overall. What about you two?" to which Snoopy rolled his eyes and jokingly replied "I just wish I could have thought up something like this for a story to write,I'm going through some serious writer's block right now." before Olaf lastly gave his thoughts on the story in a groggy time of voice while he lay on the ground with a tummy ache due to all the marshmallows he ate "You two keep on surprising me with all the crazy stuff y'all do,even our brother is jealous of you."

"Hey I'm not jealous,I just need some inspiration that's all." Snoopy scoffed and nervously retorted as he got a little red in the face and got in his own sleeping bag for the night before Ed rolled his eyes and politely asked while he slowly walked towards Olaf "Hey Olaf,Ox told me that you make a pretty good pillow,you mind if me and Herman borrow you for the night?" to which the fat beagle quietly moaned in response on the verge of passing out "Go on,I'm too tired to refuse." before the boy smiled and happily thanked him in response "Thanks man,I don't exactly have pillows of mine to carry everywhere,because the rest of my crew has already hogged them all."

"Wow,there's so much stuff we know yet don't know about you at the same time. You are a complete mystery Ed." Andy laughed and playfully replied while he slipped into his sleeping bag as Ed chuckled and jokingly retorted as he and Herman lay down on Olaf's belly "Well if I'm a mystery I can certainly say that you aren't gonna be solving me for a long time,I still got lots of stories up here to tell,but I think we oughta save some of them for the rest of the scouts,gnight you three." to which Snoopy,Andy and Olaf happily responded in unison "Good night."Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

However just as the three beagles were slowly but surely heading off to a well deserved goodnight's sleep by the long since doused out campfire,Ed suddenly looked down at his wolf friend sleeping in the middle of his lap and happily stated even though he probably couldn't hear him "Herman,I know I say this to you every night,but I'm glad we met,and I like the hand we've been dealt. Goodnight buddy." before he quietly started singing a short little tune to himself.

_**Ed:**_

_Lay by my side and we'll sail away._

_Off to the shores of another day._

_All set to go once I hear you say._

"_Goodnight my friend. Until the morning."_

_(Camera pans away and shows the rest of the Peanuts gang peacefully sleeping in their beds.)_

_Up we will float as we close our eyes._

_Stars all around us like fireflies._

_Just me and you drifting through the skies._

_Goodnight my friend._

_Not a thought._

_(Haaaa.)_

_Not a care._

_(Haaaa.)_

_Resting safe and sound._

_With each other there._

_And so we'll rock on a nighttime ride._

_Cory and warm on the rolling tide._

_Till we arrive on a morning side._

_Our journey's end._

_Goodnight._

_Sleep tight._

_We're gonna be alright._

_Goodnight my friend._

**The End**

"**Goodnight My Friend." Copyright Of Hollywood Records. Written By Alan Menken and Glenn Slater.**


End file.
